puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saltake
Saltake is the captain of the crew Medusa. Contributions and Awards *Captain of Medusa *Former senior officer of *Former queen of Mindfields *Former senior officer of Viridian Voyagers *Former fleet officer of Jerry's Kids *Former lady of Free Harmonica Lessons *Former captain, senior officer of Fallen Souls *Former queen of Ebrius Feles *Former governor of *Former senior officer of The Shadow Samurais *Co-founder of Touch of Midas Biography Saltake was created on March 31, 2005 on the Midnight Ocean. After spending a week or three there, she deciding to move to the Viridian Ocean. There, she immediatly joined the crew Fallen Souls and took over the captainship sometime in August, 2005. Before she gained the new rank she enjoyed her time in the crew as a senior officer. She founded the flag Ebrius Feles on September 11, 2005. Saltake was governor of Viridis Island. Her flag won by defeating Dreaded Dream Makers in a sinking blockade. The flag lost the island a week later, when Equilibrium won it from them. After the loss of Viridis, Saltake stepped down as monarch and moved from crew to crew a couple of times. She was mostly seen in the crew The Shadow Samurais and flag . On January 6, 2006, some old friends and Saltake decided to get back together, like they used to be in Fallen Souls and Ebrius Feles. This meeting resulted in the creation of Touch of Midas. Saltake branched out to form her own crew, Medusa, sometime in March of that year, but merged back to Touch of Midas only three days later. Saltake recreated Medusa on April 22, 2006. Touch of Midas decided to merge a couple days later with Medusa. She was made royalty after moving to the flag Free Harmonica Lessons, where she was Queen as well for a couple of days. Leaving the flag on unexpected moments and pretty often made her decide to fully leave the flag and anything that had to do with it. She left her crew a few days later and joined Jerry's Kids. Even though she had left Medusa, she could be seen as captain under the name Saltalt to keep the crew alive and running. Medusa got Saltake back as captain in the middle of September 2006, after leaving Viridian Voyagers, a crew where she stayed for 2 weeks. In the middle of December, 2006, Saltake decided to retire after her second New Year on Viridian. Her retirement didn't last for long and in the beginning of February, 2007, she returned to the game. Close to this point, she created her flag, Mindfields. After that flag died, she moved with Medusa to Cervantes de Leon. But even there she didn't stay long. Saltake left Medusa and moved to Rated Arr as a senior officer, but she ended up returning to Medusa. She has the habit to stay offline for a while and return to be active for a few days. Achievements *Owns the parrot, Piccadilly, which was bought unnamed. *Won the monkey, Mela, in a Swordfight tournament on 14th June 2007. Threads *Comics & Co! :: Event where the participants had to draw a comic. Artistic Achievements * Draw my Avatar :: Amphitrite Doll Doll Collection |}